Fia
Fia Harber is the oldest daughter of Daniel's children, the oldest child to him and Luka, Serena and Kozue's older half-sister, and Masaru's older sister. She is named after her mother's late surrogate sister and is cheerful, but also protective of her siblings. She is the only one of the children who resembled her mother and father. History Fia was born along with her half-sisters, Serena and Kozue, and her long-time friends, Tsubasa and Miyako, during her father's journey, after the first visit to Land of Faith. Luka had decided to name her newborn daughter after her surrogate sister from her original home world. During her father's breaks in-between worlds and his training lessons with Emma, he would try to spend as much time with her and her sisters as possible to be a good father. After the defeat of Harmonious Genesis, Fia moved to New Famille with her family, Chelsea and Gai's family, their Servants, and Emma where she grew into a beautiful young woman who had listened to the many tales of her father's adventure with his partner. Dimensional Flip: Second Aria Personality Being the oldest of her siblings, Fia is mature but has her immature side. Though unseen, she has inherited her mother's habit of saying 'Ah mou~' while being calm and wise like her father. Fia tries to reliable and show that she wants to do the right thing. Also as the oldest, Fia is protective of her younger siblings but she is caring and kind with them. After witnessing her father's death, Fia was visibly shaken and saddened at the event. Appearance Fia is the prefect mix of her parents, having long dark brown hair, usually worn in a ponytail or braid and dark cinnamon brown eyes. She has a slender body with a well-endowed chest. The style of clothes that Fia tends to lean toward her mother's tomboyish fashion, usually wearing pants or skirts over shorts with dark stockings on her legs Powers & Abilities After being given new abilities by the goddess, Cosmos, Fia takes her mother's place as GokaiYellow while she can also become Sailor Garnet in order to fight to help on the journey. GokaiYellow Like Gokai Blue, Gokai Yellow is a melee fighter, trading her Gokai Gun for Gokai Green's Gokai Saber to wield alongside her own. While she lacks the strength of Gokai Blue, she makes up for it with her resourcefulness and improvisation; wielding her Sabers like bladed whips through the wires of the Grappling hooks within the hilts or joining them together to form a double sword. When performing a Gokai Change, she usually transforms into previous Yellow Rangers. Arsenal * Mobilate * Gokai Buckle * Gokai Sabre * Gokai Gun * Ranger Keys Sailor Garnet Before the start of the journey, Fia is given her own Star Wand along with her half-sisters and Miyako by Cosmos to become something other than their first forms to fight. Fia's Star Wand is dark red with the emblem of the Gokaigers in the center. In order to change into Sailor Garnet, Fia will lift her hand into the air and shout, 'Garnet Star Power, Make Up!' as dark red stars swirl to her fingernails, changing into dark red nail polish. Then she will catch her Star Wand as it spins up to her wand and the Gokaiger emblem will spin as her form changes. She outlines a diamond in the sky that encases and circles around her body to change into her Sailor form. Fia's main Sailor form is a dark gray sleeveless top with a dark red sailor collar that has a single white strip on it. On her arms are long white fingerless sleeves with dark red armor on her forearms and rims while she wears a dark red skirt with a white rim. Fia wears white transparent stockings on her legs and dark red high-heels that have x-shaped straps. Fia has a crescent moon emblem on her chest and the tip of her skirt, as well as a white ribbon on her chest and back. On her forehead is a golden tiara with a red gem, crescent moon earrings, a red choker around her neck. Relationships Daniel Naturally, Fia loves and respects her father, having looked up to him as a child. Fia was heartbroken when she witnessed her father's 'death' as he tried to protect Emma's home from Megahex and silently promised to protect her siblings and others that they knew from suffering the same fate. Luka Same with Daniel, Fia loves her mother and feels grateful that she was named after someone who was important in her mother's life. Fia is similar to her mother that she sometimes tends to overprotect her sisters like how Luka would do to with Ahim. Serena Fia loves and cares for her half-sister, trying to help her in any way she can. But Fia also tries to help her half-sister overcome her timidness. Kozue Much like with Serena, Fia loves and cares for Kozue, sometimes overprotecting her along with Serena. But Fia still tries to help her half-sister. Masaru Due to Masaru being her only full blood sibling, Fia loves him the most and cares for him, knowing that he can protect himself and their half-sisters. Emma Though she doesn't know Emma well, Fia respects her and loves the stories that she had told her about the adventures she had with her father. Chelsea Fia respects and trusts Chelsea, knowing she is her father's partners in using the powers of the Golden Fruit and that they were once close friends. Saber Though she knows that Saber is her father's Servant, Fia admires Saber for her bravery and the teamwork between her and her father. Trivia Category:Characters